Sinful
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Sequil to Wicked. Just how much of her past will haunt Sebrina. Things she though she barried, people she though died, and just creachers she would rather let die. Now it's up to her to protect the people she loves. Even if that means the ultimate sacrifice. OCXBunnymund, OCXJack, OCXOC. Rating might be moved up later. R
1. Down the rabit hole

Sinful

Chapter 1

Sebrina's POV

I was running. It was dark. Too dark. I couldn't see anything. I kept hearing screams. Screams of all the people I loved. North, Rosio, Tooth, Mary, Jack, April, and Bunnymund. When there was only silance I asumed Sandy was screaming. No matter where I turned or how far I ran, I couldn't find them. I felt a pain in my ribs as I ran. Every where the quiet hiss of spinnerets rubbing together surrounded me.

"You thought you could get rid of Pitch. Your brother. And not have to deal with the consiqueses." A dark voice growled. I turned and screamed.

...

"Sebrina, Sebrina, SEBRINA!" I woke up. My breaths came quick, and shallow. I was stearing at silver, brown, and serpent green eyes all stared at me.

"Another nightmare?" Mary asked her eye brows furrowing. She was still in her p.j's of running shorts and a XL t-shirt.

"You were screaming." April said her sweat pance and tank top wrinkled from sleeping in them. I sat up, proping myself up on my elbows.

"Sorry for waking you." I said running my fingers threw my hair. I looked at all there worried faces that started cracking up.

"What's wrong?" Rosio asked. Pure confusion covoring her face. That only made me laugh harder.

"Y-your hair." I said gasping for breath. My sisters all gasped at me with smiles on there faces.

"Look who's talking." April said pointing over to the mirror. My hair looked like I just got done with a long night of hot... you get the idea. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I got a pillow to the face. I looked over to see my assalaint. Mary smerked with one of my pillows in her hand.

"Pillow Fight!" I yelled grabbing the pillow underneath me, ignoring the face it was damp with sweat, and pelted my sisters with hits with the pillow.

We giggled at we all claimed a pillow and jumped on my bed and hit eachother with the pillows. We all cloapsed, painting, shirts ruffled to show our stomics and pance hiked up high on our legs. Then we hurd someone's throat cleared. I all twisted our heads to look at a disaprooving Tarot upside down.

"Geez, bloody kill joy much?" Mary asked puffing out her cheak.

"You need to have that thing returned." April grumbled rolling over onto her stomack.

"She came with the job." I said sitting up and rolling off the bed. My sisters all fallowed suit, and then fallowed me one by one down the grand stair case and into the kitchen.

...

Breakfast looked Amazing. Scrambled eggs, french toast, orange juice, bacon, pancakes, fruit, the whole shabang. And it tasted good too, until it got cold. The stupid frost sprit had been spending more and more time together since he had started dating April. I admit it was entertaining to watch him argue with Heath, Rosio's Boyfriend spirit of summer, or get chewed out my Louis spirit of Mardi Gra Mary's Boyfriend.

I was about to take a bit of eggs when it turned to ice.

"Jack!" I yelled looking at my fork that was now an icical. He just smiled at me before kissing April on the forhead. I purshed my lips before throwing my fork at him.

"Whoa, easy there Kitten." He said dogging the fork with easy, letting it shatter against the orange walls of the kitchen.

"Oui I though the shila said only I could call her that?" Bunnymund said walking into the kitchen and rapping his arms around me. I rolled my eyes and twisted around to kiss him on the lips.

"Hiya Kitten." He said his voice low and kusky. I smerked. I loved it when he did that. The images of running threw the dark forest came back to me though, causing me to loose my confidance.

"Hey, another nightmare?" He said rubbing circles on my back. I smiled up at him weakly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I reausred him. I didn't want to worrie him. I scanned a look at my sisters. They all understood what it ment. We had kept this rutine for about five months. Since the nightmare's started in November.

"Whatever you say." He sighed out. He wasn't believing it. I didn't have to defend myself though because a beautiful arurora boaialis (Northern Lights) across the sky. I shot up out of the chair causing it to clatter to the floor.

"Well, duty calls." I said about to walk out the door before April stopped me.

"Oh, no you don't." She said spinning me around.

"Why?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and pouting my lower lip out.

"Really?" She asked looking me up and down. I then remembered I was still in my very short running shorts and orange tank top. I felt my face turn hot and then I rushed up stairs and got dressed. I changed into a long sleave black shirt and orange skinny jeans, along with my tennis shoes. I ran a brush threw my hair and then ran down the steps to find my sisters already changed and ready to leave.

"Geeze, how did you already get done?" I asked getting a funny look on my face.

"Let's go. Buckle up." Bunnymund said before hoppening one of his rabbit hole's and the next thing I knew we were at the pole.

...

"North, why so early?" I complained when we arived at the pole. North shot me a quizical look.

"It's noon." North said his russian acsent making him sound even more confused.

"Exactly and my sisters and I were up late." I said and not realising how bad that sounded until North started eyeing Bunnymund and Jack.

"Ok cut to the bloody chace and tell us what's the matter." Mary asked, she was not always a happy person in the morrning, specially since she hadn't gotton to her bacon yet when Jack showed up.

"Well, I believe Ms. Eve should be able to enlightan us." North said his eyes looking at me like I was a difficult math problem.

"Why me?" I asked

"I think it's time you explaind just how big your family is." He said and I emediatly knew what the problem was.

"No, NO, NO!"

* * *

BRK: Arn't I evil

Embra: At least you started book 2

BRK: Yep I did

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: I wish I did but I don't

Embra: Please Review so she can get you off the cliff hanger!


	2. Twisted Family

Sinful

Chapter 2

Sebrina's POV

I emidatly fell to the floor, holding my head in my hands and currling in on myself. No, I refused to imagine those people, no those monsters could crawl out of there hell hole. I was shaking and I couldn't quiet redgester why. Only when I felt the warm liquid stream down my cheaks did I realize I had gone into shock and was now crying. I felt Rosio and Mary rap there arms around me. They had the exact same feeling I was. The feeling that we wern't going to get out of this, not without some huge scares anyway.

"Who is it." I hurd Bunnymund growl.

"Is it Pitch again." Tooth asked fluttering around like a kid with too much caffine.

"No, something much worse." Rosio said her spanish acsent making her words sound just much more grave.

"I think it's time we told them just where our family came from." Mary said her serpent green eyes giving me reasurance. I nodded. I got to my feet with the help of April. My eyes were full of fear, my fight or flight instincs were screaming at me to find a cornor and hide until this whole thing blew over, but I knew it wasn't going to.

"W-well our family was... spilit around twenty five years after I joined, twenty for Rosio, and fifteen for Marry-"

"Whoa what do you mean split?" Jack asked his face twisted into a look of confusion.

"Well let me start at the begining." I said and then the 'family' history spilled out of my mouth.

"It all started with Arachnea-"

"Wait as in the spider lady?" Jack asked. He was the only one really currious.

"Yes, she despratly didn't want to be alone. She also wasnted to take on Athena for making her the way she was. But she knew she couldn't do it alone, so she waited. She managed to go to the desert in Eygpt. Where she added two people to here family. Set and Apophis-"

"As in the gods of the Moon, and Chaos?"

"Yes Now stop inturupting me."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, they joined because they wanted revenge on Ra and Osiras for making them outcasts. They moved to nothern Europe where they could get away from all of the other 'pests' as they put it. That's where they met Pitch, you had just beaten him ended the dark ages and he wanted revenge. But unlike the others that thrived or revenge, Pitch thrived on being believed in. Well, after that Jack joined-"

"I didn't join your band of evil!"

"Not you Iron Bieber, A diffrent Jack. Jack Skeleton, we called him Jacks. He was one of the spirits of Halloween." I contifued before Jack could inturupt me. "Halloween was diffrent before I was created so there ended up becoming two spirits like valintines day. I represent the good, the fun, the bravery. He represented eveything there was to fear. Anyway Unlike the other ones he didn't have a strong desire of vengence. Another hundrend years or so and they visist armerica and find me. sortly after we found Mary and Rosio. It didn't last long though. Pitch and Arachnea never saw eye to eye on anything. So one say we were forced to choose. It took me and Jacks the longest time to desided which half of the family we were going to choose. Arachnea had Apophis and Set with her and Pitch had Mary and Rosio... as you know I ended up picking Pitch and Jacks Arachnea. And you know how the story goes from there."

After I finished my story they looked at me like I had just grown a second head. "What?" I asked looking at them the same why they were looking at me.

"You forgot to mention the part that you and Jacks were-" I attacked Rosio putting my hand over her mouth to provent her from going into the... colorful details. The last thing I needed was a jelouse Pooka and Jack telling me to take them one at a time.

"You should have seen them," Mary said trying hard not to laugh. "They were almost impossible to keep them off of eachother." At this point she was on the floor laughting.

"Oh, looks like Kitten was a tiger in the bedroom." Jack smerked. That did it. A red hot heat spread off my face. I went back in my currled up possition and tried to forget eveything. I did not need this right now. How did this get focused on my ex love life. Oh right. My sisters. How can I love them yet hate them at the same time. I peaked up and was looking face to face with Bunnymund. He had a smerk on his face that was making my heart melt.

"Alright ya gumbi's I think thats enough rackling of Kitten today." He said picking me up bridel style. I then hurd a loud crashing sound.

"Sorry we had a mani pedi, what did we miss?" Eros said being fallowed by Aphrodite. Just to clear it up She's not the origional Aphrodite. Just named after her.

"You two," I said pointing at Mary and Rosio. "Get to tell the story to her." I said refusing to tell it again.

"Alright but we get to tell the gloary details." They said at the same time. I hated it when they did that. It was creepy, specialy since they were the farthest thing from twins. I leaned into Bunnymund and closed my eyes.

...

I didn't realise how much sleep I've missed until I didn't wake up till the sun was set. I sat up on my bed and looked around the room to find that Bunnymund was gone. I walked down stairs and found something weird. All the spiders that were normally decorating my walls with cobwebs were gone. I didn't like that. I wandered outside and found that not only the spiders were gone, but that only the Skeletons and Hell Hounds were left. Not good, not good at all.

I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Hey babe miss me." I spun around and saw a boy. He was tall and lean he wore a black zip up hoodie that had orange draw strings. He wore black jeans. Even though he looked insignificant I knew he was well toned under the baggy cloaths. His shaggy black hair bangs fell into his eyes but were sweaped to the side to revel his startling orange eyes. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Jacks been a while."

* * *

BRK: Wow... this is just wierd.

Embra: You have the dirtiest mind ever

BRK: And you dont'?

Tarot: blood rose Knight doens't own anything

BRK: Yep

Embra: please Review!


	3. Warped Reality

Sinful

Chapter 3

Sebrina's POV

To say I was mentally kicking myself for not having my staff on me was an understatement. I was stabbing myself repeadedly in my head. I stood there tence as Jacks' fire orange eyes scanned my body. I was glade I had chosen cloaths that covered my bodies almost instaintly. I felt a shiver go down my spine. In a second that he was infront of me he flashed so he was right behind me. One arm rapped around my waist the other kept my hands pinned behind my back. I tried breaking his grip but he wouldn't budge.

"Still as fiesty as usual." He said his hot breath making me quiver.

"Let go of me." I said in a low growl. He just let out a low laugh and pressed himself closer to me. I bit my lowerlip. He was getting very close and the electrical charge his touch was sending threw my body was making it hard for me to think. My breathing was starting to growl heavy and raspy. Jacks let out another laugh and removed his arm from my waist to move my raven hair to one side to revel my bare neck. He bend down and kissed it.

"I missed you Caramilla. Come home?" He mumbled against my skin. Him say that... that name ruined it for me. The sex appel he was admiting was gone. I grouned in frustration. I was done playing his little game. I slammed leg back into his groin. He let out a low hiss and loosed his grip on my wrists. I then pulled my wrists free and round house kicked him in the face.

"You just had to call me Caramilla." I sighed out before running off into the hallow forest.

...

The hallow forest was the name of the woods that surrouned my home. It was all hallow tree's that were there. My breath came fast as I ran. I had summond my staff and it was now in scyth mode. Although I was well protected now I wasn't able to run as quickly. Making it easy for Jacks to stay on my heals as I ran.

"I know your in there Cara. I can sence the insanidy bubbling. Just waiting to come out." He said his voice echoing all around me and staying in my head.

"No, I'm not her anymore. My name is Sebrina Wensday Eve. My sister's and I live together and I'm the guardian of Bravery." I said but it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself instead of Jacks.

"Come on you know you were never ment for the domestic life of being a guardian. You are wild, Cara you were ment to do what you want when you wanted." He said. He sounded close behind me. I spun and swong the scyth causing him to jump back a few feet. I didn't waist time trying to fight him. I would never win against him in a fight. I couldn't when I was at my strongest. Definatly not now when I was only half strangth. It bothered me that I was my strongest while I was also my most dangerous. I had bigger worries right then though.

My legs started to feel like lead. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wasn't going to be able to fight. And excaping was out of the question.

"Will you please just listen to what the hell I 'm saying." Jacks said, he was close again.

"God damn it Caramilla will you listen!" He yelled grabbing my arm and spinning me around. I was so shocked I dropped the scyth. He pulled me close and plannted his lips on mine. I kept my eyes wide open. Once he was relaxed I shoved him away, and quickly bent down and picked up my scyth.

"My name is Sebrina, It was the name I was born with. It's the name I will die by." I said holding the scyth ready to strick.

"Just because you were born Sebrina doesn't mean you weren't ment to be Caramilla." He said and I stood frozen in shock. What if I was my strongest as Caramilla was because that was who I was ment to be.

"Just think about it." He said and he was gone. I looked around at where I was and I was back to the mansion. I looked around and I turned the scyth back into the staff. It was almost like he was never there. I walked dazed back into the house. My brain felt like pumpkin pulp. I walked to the living room and fell face first on the couch. I hurd the door open and close.

"Sebrina were home!" I hurd April shout. I just mumbled 'in here' into the couch. Aparently it was loud enough for people to say because they were at my side in no time.

"Sweety are you ok?" April asked sitting on the edge of the couch my body wasn't taking up. I mumbled yes into the couch.

"You bloody hell don't sound like it." Mary said her voice emphisising her disbelief. I took a deep breath. I twisted my head to smile at them. But Jacks words kept playing over and over in my head.

'Just because you were born Sebrina,' I sat up hugging my sisters. 'doesn't mean you weren't ment to be Caramilla.'

"I'm going to go out for a walk." I said getting up from my spot on the couch.

"Do you want some company?" Rosio asked here chocolate eyes full of consern. I smiled. I was about to decline, but then the fear of seeing Jacks again.

"Sure, that would be great." I said and we all walked outside all of us joking and laughing in the chrisp spring air.

"Hey, you sure your alright?" April asked, her silver eyes full of consern. Figures, now after roufly 252 years she finally acts like an older sister.

"Ya," I said but in my head I was screaming no. Because those words Jacks said, was enough to sow the seed of doubt in my head. The seed of which fear manifests.

'Just think about it.'

* * *

BRK: Cat and Mouse got to love it.

Embra: If you get any more segestive with this book your going to have to bump up the rating.

BRK: Last I checked it was you with the rating issues

Embra: Shut up

Tarot: blood Rose knight owns nothing.

BRK: If only, I would be a billionar and not have to try and get straigh A's to get into colage

Embra: Review so you can find out what happens next!


	4. Serpent head

Sinful

Chapter 4

Sebrina's POV

This wasn't good. I was standing infront of my mirror my raven hair was grown out to my mid-back. I looked tired probably from all the nightmares I was having. But that wasn't what was bothering me. What was bothering me was the purple bruise that was developing on the crook of my neck where Jacks had bit down just a little hard.

I looked around my make-up case and found what I was looking for. Foundation. I grabed the lender tube. Liquid foundation was always my preferd choice. I grabbed that and I grabed a ablicator sponge and I started to try and cover up the terable bruise. I didn't like looking at it. It made me feel dirty. Although I knew I did nothing wrong, I still felt like I was being unfaithful.

Unfaithful. Funny. Because without it I wouldn't even have lived.

Suddenly I hurd the Hell Hounds barking. That ment one thing. Bunnymund was here. I quickly finished covering up the sinful bruise and grabbed a jacket for the chilly early spring air. I wanted to get ouside quickly. Who knew what the Hounds were tying to do to him, but my feat felt like lead.

'stop it, you didn't do anything!' I though to myself. This guilt was probably the stupidest thing ever. I gritted my teeth and opened to door outside.

...

I can't help but laugh everytime Bunnymund comes to the house. He never manages to get past the dogs. Bunnymund was sitting in the tree looking at the dogs in fear.

"Would you like some help?" I asked a giggle in my voice.

"Ya think!" Bunnymund said and I tried to wistle. It took a little effort because I was giggling. Finally I wistled and the dogs backed off. They then found something more intesting and ran after it. I watched with keen intrest as Bunnymund slowly crawled down from his tree.

"Hey babe, so what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked a smile spreading aross my lips as I stepped closer to him and rapped my arms around his waist. Bunnymund smiled and rapped his arms around me gingerly. But I could see his eyes and I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to keep worry out of my voice. Last thing I needed right now was babying me.

"I have to talk to Brair Rose for a while." Bunnymund said looking at me a little timmid like a dog before it got kicked.

"Why?" I asked my arms tightening around his torso having the stranght of a Boa costrictor. I could feel the smile fade off of my face and my eyes nerrow out of suspition. Bunnymund swallowed.

"I have to make sure the shila doesn't ya know, go bonkars on us again." He said and I relaxed. I wasn't sure I believed him. But I almost felt a sence of relife. It made no scence to me. It was like I was caught up with guilt for cheating when I didn't do anything. I relised my grip on his waist.

"Go, we need to make sure she stays out of it this time." I said smiling at him. But that wasn't the reason why I wanted him to go. I had my own reasons for wanting him to leave. He smiled and bended down to press his noise to mine.

"Thanks for understanding." He said and he was gone. No it was my turn to get some intarigating done. I walked into the house and grabbed my staff and disapired into the shadows.

...

Bunnymund's POV

The spring grove was unsettling cheerful compaired to the eerie vibe you go from spending too much time at the Halloween Hallows. The flowers and other vegitation was alot like the warren but it had a more tropical vibe, with palm tree's and orcaids, along with habliscus plants.

It wasn't hard to find Brair Rose, she was sitting in the middle of the flower jungal. Her fur was neatly combed and her pail pink eyes shinned in the bright light. I had to nerrow my eyes to be able to see her without hurting my eyes.

"Bunny! It's so good to see you." She said hopping up and hugging me. I gave her a shy smile hopping she didn't see my confusion and discomfort. She crained her neck around like she was looking for something. "Where's Sebrina?" She asked her voice full of genuin curriousity.

"She's back at her' house waiting." He said and then Brair Rose's eye nerrowed, but from what I could see, they were full of intuiton. A deadly gift only woman seemed to posses.

"I just came to make sure you will keep your noise out of this resint... complication." I said and backed away slightly. Her eyes went back to normal, blinking a few times to show innosence.

"But ofcourse! I have to wonder though. What's so importaint that Sebrina wanted to get you away from her house?" She questioned her voice full of false innocence.

"What makes ya think that she want's me out of the way?" I asked getting defencive now.

"Please. That girl clings to you like North to cookies. Unless she had something else she needed to do. She would never let you come here alone." She said and it clicked. Then I was gone.

...

Sebrina'POV

Pitch's hole under the bed was deserted. The only think there was the empty cages and the pittiful figure before me that was Pitch. I picked him up by the collar of his dress.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is Arachnea, Apophisis, and Set." I said ignoring the stinging pain of Pitch's nails digging into the skin of my hands.

"Th-they live in a cave, just o-out side of b-burgress." He choched out his voice having to go an octive higher do to the fact I was constricting his breath by holding his shirt collar. I dropped him and started to make my way out.

"Looking back to family," I turned around to look at the pittful form on the ground before me. "we always go back to the people who undersand us most." He said I just swiftly kicked him in the face before going to but off the head of the serpent.

* * *

BRK: Sorry Track is crazy right now

Embra: or your lazy

BRK: No I'm not I just buissy

Embra: Whatever

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight own nothing

BRK: Yes so please review!


	5. Playing with the Big Boys now

Sinful

Chapter 5

Sebrina's POV

It wasn't hard to find the right cave as soon as I reached the forest outside of Burgress. There was a line of spiders that I fallowed for about a mile before I reached the cave. Spiders were natualy drawn to Arachnea. There were all sorts of breads from harmless Daddy long legs and corn spiders to deadly black widows and brown recluses. When I was scanning the line of spiders I reconside Charolett. My favoret spider that would hang around the Mannor and decorate the walls with intricate web disines. Her eyes that normaly displaind some emortion were now blank pools on nothing.

It made me sad to watch her skitter around like a spider zombie. She was always entertaining was was my top spider to help me play jokes. Soon enough though we were at the cave. It was small but it didn't need to be that big to contain enough evil to put the whole world at it's knees. It was cold, and water trickeled down the cavern walls and made a shallow pool that got deeper as I walked. Of course the spiders just crawled on the cieling, I had to walk there the thirty degree water.

...

I felt like I was walking forever. The water had seeped threw my shoes and was now making a squishing sound and my toes were probably wrinkled like prunes. I shivered and rapped my arms around me. Finally I could see the light at the end of the tunnal. I kept my pase though. I couldn't make my cold fee move any faster. Finally though, finally I got out of the water and into the spider's web... litealy.

...

I had to take off my shoes in order to keep balance. If it wasn't for the silk thin, web strands that were as stong as wire cables, I would have fallen into a pit of nothing. The silk threds were like wires in one other way, they were cutting into the soles of my feet like they were cottage cheese. I watched as drops of my blood trickled ahead of me like drops of dew. I ignored the stinging pain and I balanced on the web to the center where I knew my skeletons would be waiting to pop out of my closet.

I knew if I didn't watch my step I would fall threw the cracks to a depth I didn't know how deep, and they would never find my body. No matter how hard they searched for me. Finally I herd the hiss of snakes, the high pitch squicks of spinnerets, and finally the bark of the set animal. The set animal's howl was making me shiver and almost made me lose my balance.

"Finally took you long enought."

...

I finally stepped off of the sharp wires onto the stone piller that was there Arachnea, Apophis, and Set were all standing. Atleast those were the only three I could see.

"Jacks I know your here come out of your corner!" I yelled and almost instaintly he stopped his glimmer and he was standing there, a cocky grin on his pail lips that just made me want to punch him. Just like that though I stalked forward and punched him derectly across the face. After that was out of the way though I scanned the rest of my family.

Arachnea was the most intimiating out of all of them. Rick Riodan got it right when he discribed his version of Arachnea. With the wisps of black hair on her scull and warped human fetures from the waist up where as the rest of her lower half was basicly an inlarged black widow. She had four eyes and fangs.

Aposphisis didn't look like the egyptians discribed him, nither did Set. Apophisis had short cropped black hair and green skin that had the texture of snake scales, he also had enlaged canine teeth that were shaped like snake fangs. His eyes were gold like a snake and the puples were slit the same way. Snakes were rapped all raound his arms and necks almost like jewelry.

Set had the same black hair as Apophisis, the main differance was he had red skin and black eyes. His animal at his feet. It was panting, blood red eyes showed it was ready to rip my throat out. I stepped back slightly. Spinning my staff into a scyth. I charged, but before I even got the chance to strick, Apophisis had me pinned to the ground with snake like persision. He hand was on my throat. I swong my scyth at him and he jumped away.

"You have no clue who your dealing with now, you aregant little slut." Arachnea said vennom dripping from her four inch fangs. I bit my lip.

"What makes me a slut you over grown pest." I said aggitation think in my voice.

"Oh please, you through yourself at Jacks, then a rabbit," She made the sound of disgust in her voice that caused my eyes to narrow. "Now Jacks comes back and your feetle attemps of struggling. Pathedic. You just arn't getting enough are you, you good for nothing tramp-" She didn't get the chance to finish that sentance before I smaked her in the face with the flat side of the scyth blade.

"Just remember, you little bitch." Apophisis hissed his forked toung protruding from is mouth.

"Your playing with the big boys now." Set said his voice low and husky. His stupid dog growled for enphisis. I turned and stalked up the spider web once again my feet were dripping blood.

"Watch your back Sebrina." I flipped my head around to see Apophosis's mouth watering at the sight of the blood comming from my feet.

I had started to to climb again.

"Ass still looks great though." I gritted my teeth together. I really wanted to hit Jacks for that comment but I had places to go. I melted into the shadow and to my home.

...

I was happy to be home now. I streached my arms and kicked off my soggy shoes. I walked into the living room then and froze in my tracks. Bunnymund was standing there and thumping a foot at me. I bit my lip.

"Now, where exactly were ya shila?" Oh damn.

* * *

BRK: Bwhahahaha! I'm evil!

Embra: As always

BRK: Oh and I am now working on writing an orijional story

Embra: Ya if you want to cheak it out it's at look for the author Scarlett Appel and cheack out the work and tell her what you think.

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: You bet and don't forget to cheack out my orijional work

Embra: Yep and Review!


	6. In the dark of the night

Sinful

Chapter 6

Sebrina's POV

I had no clue how I was going to get out of this one. He was looking at me dead on, there was no way out of this. He stepped closer. He then unzipped my jacket letting the wet fabric fall to the floor. I bit my lower lip and shut my eyes. He would see my bite mark bruise, not to mention see the fact my cloaths were soaked and my lips were blue from the cold.

"Sebrina..." I peaked one eye open and was shocked at what I saw. He was looking at me with consern. His furry paw felt nice against my icy skin. He had moved the collar of my shirt and was staring at the burise on my collar bone. I tried not to let my shaking take control but that attempt was in vain. Shivering from the cold took over and my vision went blurry.

"Who did this to ya?" He asked and my vision started to get worse. I don't remember opening my mouth but the words tumbled out in almost a slur.

"Jacks." I said and then eveything went black.

...

Bunnymund's POV

"Jesus Shila," I said catching Sebrina in my arms. She was ice cold. She could make Jack run for his money with now freezing she was. I looked around the house. I didn't know what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Finally I found a bath tub and then an idea hit me.

"Kitten's gonna hit me in the head for this." I said to myself and prosided to undress her. I shut my eyes as I slipped her into the warm bath water then blindly slamming into the sink counter a few times then I finally found the door and shut it behind me. Ya I was going to get hit in the head.

...

Sebrina's POV

I awoke to a wet feeling all around me. My eyes opened slowly. I was in the bath tub. And undress.

"BUNNYMUND!" I yelled and then the rabbit bounded in a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong shila- Ohh put some cloaths on!" He said covering his eyes.

"Why am I in the tub? And why am I naked?" I yelled covering my body with my hands.

"Ya were freezing ya nikers off, so I slipped you in the tub. I covered my eyes." He said and I relaxed a little.

"Oh..." I said letting my arms drop.

"... can I leave now?" He said and I mumbled something that sounded like yes and he stumbled out. I then noticed there was p.j.'s on the counter. I got up and and I almost fell back into the tub, my muslces were so sore. My joints felt so stiff I just wanted to scream in pain. I just bit my lip and sucked it up. The last thing I needed was Bunnymund rushing back in here while I was still in my birthday suit. I stiffly waddled to the counter and slipped on my running shorts and a tank top.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was parshly wet and so it looked like I just spend too much time in bed. My eyes looked hallow and tired. My skin looked pail and sour. I just wanted to sleep. The bruis stood out like a neon sighn on my skin. I stood up straight, taking my wait off of the linolium counter. I then rummiged threw the wooden draw and ran my brush threw my hair, causing the tendrals to go to a wave.

I walked out into the hallway, letting the warm are rush out and the cold air rush threw my skin. The cold air caused my arms and legs to form goosebumps. I walked down the blood red carpet to my room, the soft velvet feeling good against the scabbed soles of my feet.

It didn't take long for me to reach my room. I looked at my window, it was twilight outside. I walked to the bed, The red comvitor felt like heven against my skin that was going to have brusis in the morning. I felt my eye lids flutter before I fell asleep with the warmth of my room around me.

...

I woke up in a sweat. That nightmare was the worst of them all. Unlike all of the other ones, I actually saw Arachnea, her fangs were glistening with venome and she bit me. I felt my neck. There was nothing there but my sore bruise. I didn't realise I had screamed until Bunnymund opened the door.

"No nighmares eh?" He said his voice sarcastic as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. His emerald eyes glistening at me threw the darkness. I smiled my hand mindlessly playing with the fur on the back on his paw.

"Ya." I said my voice sounded throwthy and hallow. He smiled at me for my sake.

"Stay?' I asked and he crawled over and pulled me close. I welcomed the warmth of his body with ease. I could feel all of my muslces relax. I fluttered my eye lashes a few time.

"Love you shila." He said kissing the top of my head. I smiled into his chest.

"I love you too." I said shutting my eyes and letting the darkness take me.

...

Jacks' POV

I watched as the couples cheast rised and fell. Sebrina looked so piecful in her sleep. Her eye lids were the color of a beautiful sun set. Her lips looked soft were pail pink and full. I would kiss her but the over grown rodent was in the way. So I settled for what I always do, I leaned down and kissed the back of her sholder. She smelled wonderful, like pumpkin spice and apples.

"You'll always be mine, don't you forget it, Cara." I said and then I left the woman I loved in the care of the rodent... for now.

* * *

BRK: Slow but hey I updated

Embra: Finally

BRK: what I've been buissy

Embra: Ya ya I know getting a life

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight doens't own anything

BRK: As always

Embra: Please REVIEW!

BRK: As always I'll update faster if you do!


	7. A dissagreement

Sinful

Chapter 7

I woke up sore and stiff. The other side of the bed where Bunnymund had been laying the night before was now cold and vacent. I sat up and streched my arms. out. I slowly crept down the steps. My sisters were already in the kitchen eating.

"Took you long enough." April said before bitting into a piece of buttered toast.

"Where's Bunnymund?" I asked and a devilish smerk crossed there face.

"Aww the bloody rabbit leave you for a one night stand?" Mary asked a giggle bubbling up from her throat. I felt my face grow hot.

"Was that was all those sounds were last night? I though that was a pack of wolves going at it." Rosio said her voice rough and full of miscief.

"Guys!" I complained. They knew very well nothing had happened the night before they were just being jerks.

"Awww look at her she looks like the apple's outside." April giggled and I gritten my teeth thogher.

"Jerks," I said before grabbing a piece of toast and going outside slamming the door behind me.

...

The warm summer sunshine felt good on my skin. My messy raven hair fluttered around me in a dry breeze. I inhailed the sweet sent of sugar and grass. Then I went to work. Halloween wasn't going to get ready by itself. I began by juicing some apple's. The sticky sweet smell of the apple's helped clear my head. That's when I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Hey babe," I turned around to see Jacks standing there. His eyes full of lust. I didn't know what else to do. I picked up the wooden spoon I had been stering with and pointed it at him. Then very menisingly I squicked 'go away' I'm pathedic.

"Easy there squicky, I just came to apoligize and look for a place to stay the night." He said and I lowered my spoon slowly. The look in his eyes seemed so sincere.

"Why do you need a place to stay?" I asked my spoon still grasped fermly in my hand.

"After you left, I was acused of telling you where they were. So now I'm homless cause they kicked me out." He said and I raised my eyebrown in confusion. That didn't sound like them. Sure he would get a slap on the wrist but not a full on kick out. I nerrowed my eyes. "Look, who ever you are Sebrina, Caramilla. You still ment the world to me. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said and I dropped the spoon, stepping froward and hugging him.

"I missed you too."

...

Mary's POV

To say I was shocked when Jacks walked into the back door was a understatement. I fell out of my chair when he walked in. "Good to see you too Mary." He said his voice still the same tennor that made a girl melt. I kept chanting in my head that 'I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend.'

"What they hell is he doing here?" Rosio screached jumping to her feet.

"Whoa easy there," Sebrina said shelding him with one arm. "He has left/got kicked out of the family."

"Does Bunnymund know?" April asked once eyebrow raised. Sebrina turned pink in that once instaint.

"N-no," She said trying to hide her face with a lock of her hair.

"He's going to be bloody pissed when he finds out." I said piping up finally.

"When I find out what?" I turnd to face a very quizzitive looking rabbit. Then he saw Jacks. To say he was angry was a understatement. He looked like he was going to murder.

"What is that blimy doing here?" Bunnymund asked piercing green eyes now focused on Sebrina.

"Bunnymund, please, calm down." She said walking forward to put a hand on his chest. He was shaking with rage now. "He wants to help." She tried to comfort him some more.

"I don't trust him, he needs to be gone!" Bunnymund said and then we got see something rare. Sebrina lost it. She grabbed him my the scruff of his neck and dragged im to the front door. Opened the door and threw him out.

"Please come back when you can exept and trust my dissisions." She said with the most polite tone ever. She then slammed the door shut. I half expected Bunnymund to all of a sudden pop up infront of her and continue the argument but he stayed outside.

No one else had noticed Jacks had left the room exept me. I looked for him while Rosio and April tried to talk some sence into Sebrina. Finally I did find Jacks though. He was outside with Bunnymund.

...

Jacks was standing infront of Bunnymund who looked like he was going to hammer his face into the ground. "Look I would never dream of hurting her." Jacks tired to comfort but Bunnymund wasn't buying it.

"I don't trust you, and if you touch her, I will kill you." Bunnymund said and then It looked like the argument was over so I went into the house.

...

Jacks POV

Pethedic. They actually believed that I cared about her. Please, the only reason I was here was to figure out what they were up to. She's just some pawn in my game. I love Caramilla, but that is not Caramilla. That's just some cheap knock off MiM deisded to make. The real Caramilla would never be seen with a rodent like that. She would have stayed by my side.

I walked into the front door. Not without give Bunnymund a victory smerk. Then I walked in with a frown on my face.

"Is eveything alright?" Sebrina asked her fall colored eyes looking at me with consern.

"It's just... I don't think Bunnymund likes me. I was hoping we could be friend." Hook, like, and sinker. She came up and hugged me.

"It's alright, I'll make sure he doens't bother you." She stepped back to look at me. For a breef second I could have swarn she was Caramilla then I remembered her stupid eyes. "Before you know it you'll be best friends." She said and walked back outside to continue her work.

Pethedic.

* * *

BRK: Well if he's not up to something I don't know who is

Embra: As always she owns nothing so please review

BRK: Yes please do.


	8. Party gone Sour

Sinful

Chapter 8

Loud music was blasting all around me. I was sitting at the make-shift bar where one of the skeletons was mixing me a drink. This past week had been way too much for me. Bunny and I had been fighting a lot and now I was throwing a party which I was quiet sure how That happened yet. I watched as Rosio and her boyfriend danced on the dance floor, April had disappeared somewhere with Jack about an hour ago, and only god knew where Mary was.

I suddenly felt the presents of someone next to me. I looked over to see it was Jacks. His jet black hair reflecting the orange and purple lights. He looked over at me and smirked. "Want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I nodded, motioning for the bartender to forget about my drink. Then I fallowed Jacks out on the dance floor.

He pulled me close so almost every part of our bodies were touching. I felt a prick against my him but I ignored it thinking it was just a electrical shock. "You know you look really pretty in that." He said looking down at my dress. I felt a blush cover my cheeks. The dress was simple. dark purple silk with orange spaghetti straps that went down to hold the plunging back together. The faint green sparkles picked up the Halloween themed lights of the dance floor.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I said motioning to his orange, long sleeve button up shirt and dark green skinny jeans. Let's just say, it was tight in all of the right places.

"So where's your rabbit?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Probably decided to stay in his hole." I said venom pooling in my voice.

"You know, if he's not treating you right, you could always dump him and date me." My blood froze instantly. What was he getting at. I knew I wasn't the one he wanted. I just looked a heck of a lot like her. I let go of his shoulders and took a step back. My breath came shaky and uneven. Why did I feel this way what was going on. Suddenly my eyes went to tunnels of darkness and everything was black.

...

Jacks' POV

Geez the girl couldn't wait until I could get her upstairs before she passed out. A few heads turned to look at the sudden scene. "Just to much to drink that's all." I reassured them. This wasn't going to last long. The dosage was just enough to get her out for ten minutes.

I picked her up bridle style before walking upstairs. I wandered the halls then till I found her bed room. I then opened the black door and threw her onto the bed. I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt.

If I couldn't have Caramilla's mind then I was sure as hell going to have her body.

* * *

BRK: I know this is why shorter then usual but I just wanted to update and this seemed like a good place to stop before I reached M rated material.

Embra: Sissy

BRK: Shut up

Embra: Blood Rose Knight Doesn't own anything!

BRK: Please Review!


End file.
